1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled chassis including at least one traction bar pivotable about a horizontal axis between a substantially vertical position and a substantially horizontal, towing position, at least two spaced from each other axle elements for supporting each a pair of freely rotatable wheels supported at opposite ends of a respective axle, and a driving wheel supported on the chassis, with the freely rotatable wheels supported by one of the two axle elements pivoting about vertical axes and with the freely rotatable wheels forming apexes of corners of an imaginary rectangular frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wheeled chassis of the type described above is disclosed in British Publication No. 2,193,174. It serves as a carrier for a passenger trap of a type used in airports. In this chassis, the driving wheel is located in the longitudinal central plane of the rectangular chassis, and wheels of one of the axles are connected with the traction bar by a rigid shaft. The driving wheel is supported by a rocker and is adjustable in a vertical plane so that it can be brought into an engagement with the ground and be lifted off the ground. When the chassis is towed by a towing vehicle, the driving wheel is lifted. When the chassis should dock the passenger trap to an aircraft, the driving wheel is lowered so that different necessary maneuvers can be conducted. The driving wheels provides for movement of the chassis under the chassis own power. The speed of the chassis is relatively small and lies in a region of about 8 km/hr.
An object of the present invention is a chassis of the above-described type in which its turning circles are reduced so that it require less space for effecting different maneuvers.